Amor de Leyenda
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Camus nació como la reencarnación de Ganimedes, el mortal adorado por Zeus, quien decide que es tiempo de que regrese a su lado. Pero, ¿qué pasa si la reencarnación de Ganimedes ya tiene alguien a quien amar?
1. En la época del mito

_¡Saludos! Cuando la inspiración fluye, no queda más que hacer el intento y plasmarla en forma de historia. Una nueva historia mía en este fandom, un intento en este género particularmente. Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman un tiempo para leer mis historias, en verdad los aprecio mucho, gracias y espero que les guste lo que viene a continuación._

**.**

**.**

_**En la época del mito**_

Aún recordaba, a la perfección, cómo se había percatado de su existencia. Y es que había sido bastante "común": sentado en su trono de oro, contemplando el vasto mundo desde el cielo. A sus ojos había embelesado la figura de aquel joven pastor. Era el mortal más hermoso que hubiera visto. Y él, cansado de mantener relaciones con mujeres, sintió deseos de "probar algo nuevo".

Su hermana Hestia había sido su confidente. La única que conocía los deseos del dios de cielo. La diosa estaba asombrada con la forma en que su hermano menor se expresaba de aquel hermoso mortal. A menudo, ella le preguntaba si comprendía el sentimiento que el joven estaba despertando en él. Y esas palabras eran reflexionadas por el padre del cielo, continuamente.

"Sigue lo que te dicte tu corazón", había dicho Hestia, sabia como ninguna. Y eso era precisamente lo que Zeus haría. Aunque, quizás su forma de "seguir al corazón" no había sido la más "correcta". Y es que secuestrar a un joven y llevárselo al Olimpo, era un método poco ortodoxo. Pero a Zeus poco le importaban las opiniones de los demás, él quería a Ganimedes y nadie lo separaría del jovencito.

Pero, ¿qué pensaba el joven Ganimedes acerca de esa nueva "etapa" en su vida? De pronto se había convertido en el amante de la deidad más poderosa del Olimpo. Inmortalizado por Zeus para permanecer joven y hermoso. Él, a quien se le dio el honor de convertirse en el copero de los dioses. Y entonces llegó ese momento en el que todo le parecía demasiado. Pero no podía abandonar el Olimpo, no se atrevía. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Ganimedes?

¿Amor, acaso? Un dios se había fijado en él. Eran todas nuevas sensaciones para el joven Ganimedes, que de pronto se había visto llevado al Olimpo, el lugar más sagrado para su gente, junto al dios más importante, el poderoso Zeus, para desconcierto de unos y molestia de otros.

¿Y Zeus? Zeus estaba seguro de algo: El amor que sentía por el joven Ganimedes era puro y sincero, uno que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Más allá del simple deseo carnal. Más allá de las barreras del género.

Aquel era un día que, para cualquier otro dios o mortal, podría parecer completamente normal y rutinario. Pero, para Zeus y Ganimedes, los días tenían otro color desde que se conocieron. Cada día aprendían algo nuevo del otro. Cada día encontraban algo que los sorprendiera, como aquel día de otoño en particular, cuando el dios padre decidió darle a Ganimedes un regalo que ninguno de sus otros amantes había tenido el honor de poseer.

Recostados sobre el lecho de Zeus, con la cabeza del más joven sobre el fuerte pecho del dios de cabellos plateados, y la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad. Si se preguntan por la apariencia del hermoso Ganimedes, les diría que se trataba de un muchacho de largos y lisos cabellos aguamarina; con dos magníficos zafiros por ojos. Esos zafiros que habían capturado por completo el corazón del dios de los cielos.

Ganimedes levantó la mirada para perderse en los penetrantes ojos azul celeste de su amante. Zeus le devolvió una sonrisa seductora, que hizo que el muchacho cubriera su desnudez con la suave manta blanca de lino. La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas del hermoso joven, cuando Zeus acarició su firme pecho por encima de aquella prenda que comenzaba a molestarle.

El muchacho enterró su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Zeus, colocando sus finos brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor. Zeus le correspondió de igual manera, aspirando el dulce aroma de aquella sedosa cabellera que bajaba, pícara por la espalda de chico. Las manos del dios viajaron por la piel descubierta de aquel cuerpo que adoraba. La quietud de la noche sólo fue rota por la melodiosa voz de Zeus, diciendo:

– Tengo algo para ti – el chico le devolvió una mirada de confusión – Un regalo.

– Mi señor Zeus – Ganimedes se separó de Zeus y levantó la cabeza – su amor, su compañía, son los más grandes regalos que puede otorgarme. Mientras esté a su lado, no necesito nada más, por eso…

Zeus colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho, quien volvía a sonrojarse. El dios levantó la mano y señaló al cielo. Las estrellas se extendían en el manto negro de la noche, sobre sus cabezas. Con un ágil movimiento de su mano derecha, Zeus acomodó un grupo de estrellas a su voluntad. Volvió a sonreírle a su amante, diciendo:

– Para ti, el copero de los dioses, mi amado Ganimedes – el muchacho contempló el cielo, con ojos brillantes – Acuario, esa constelación… es tuya.

Las pupilas del muchacho se dilataron, al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de su amante. Miraba alternadamente al cielo y a Zeus, sin dar crédito a lo dicho anteriormente por la deidad.

– Mi señor Zeus…

– Después de todo este tiempo… ¿Y aún no te acostumbras a llamarme simplemente "Zeus"? – replicó el dios, con un fingido dejo de reproche. Sonrojado, Ganimedes no pudo replicar, simplemente volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.

– El brillo de Acuario… es hermoso.

– El brillo de ninguna estrella podrá jamás compararse con el tuyo, Ganimedes. No hay estrella en el firmamento que resplandezca con la misma intensidad que tú. Y estoy seguro que nunca la habrá.

– Zeus…

Esta vez su nombre salió de los labios del joven sin ningún "molesto" honorífico. Ganimedes levantó la cabeza, buscando los labios de su amado. Manos traviesas recorrían el cuerpo del otro, palpando, emocionadas, como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaran. Labios que se buscaban. Lenguas que jugueteaban. Una promesa de amor eterno, sellaba con la unión de cuerpo y alma.

**.**

**Ενυδρείο**

**.**

**Santuario, Grecia.**

El joven aprendiz de Escorpio, Milo se encontraba tendido sobre el piso de piedra del Coliseo. Sus ojos contemplaban con admiración el manto negro extendido por Nix, adornado por las pequeñas luces, que se le antojaban incontables, como los granos de arena de la playa.

Sus hermosos ojos color turquesa examinaban ensimismado la constelación que brillaba con mayor intensidad en el cielo esa noche: Acuario. El pequeño dibujó con su mano la forma de aquella constelación que, por alguna razón, lo atraía de sobremanera. Y, cual imán atrae al metal, los ojos del pequeño se vieron atraídos hacia una pequeña figura, que se sentaba en las gradas del coliseo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su pálida piel, dándole una presencia casi divinizada a aquel frío joven que había llegado desde Siberia con su maestro; el aprendiz de Acuario. Camus. Ese era su nombre, uno que nunca olvidaría, porque se había prometido a sí mismo convertirse en su amigo. Y no sólo su amigo: su mejor amigo, su confidente. Alguien a quien pudiera confiarle sus temores, sus deseos, sus añoranzas, sus sueños.

El chico de cabellos aguamarinas contemplaba con atención un colgante que cargaba en su mano derecha. Milo notó cómo un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, al tiempo que aquellos inexpresivos ojos se posaban en la misma constelación que él había estado contemplando. Luego, por un segundo, los orbes azulados de Camus se cruzaron con los de Milo.

Milo notó que las facciones de Camus se tornaron en una expresión de sorpresa, a la cual él respondió con una sonrisa, de esas tan encantadoras que nadie podía resistir. Nadie excepto Camus, según parecía, pues el chico simplemente volteó su vista de regreso al cielo, ignorando la penetrante mirada de Milo, que no se había despegado de él.

Lejos de decepcionarse o enfadarse, como la mayoría de gente a la cual Camus olímpicamente ignoraba, Milo se formó la firme convicción de acercarse al aprendiz de Acuario, aunque le costara toda una eternidad. Y es que, muy en el fondo, el pequeño Milo sentía que él y Camus se conocían desde siempre.

– Quizás en una vida pasada – murmuró para sí, volviendo sus ojos hacia su constelación guardiana.

**.**

**σκορπιός**

**.**

**Templo de Acuario.**

El santo dorado de Acuario, Camus, se levantó súbitamente de su lecho, incorporándose con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiéndole desbocado y la frente bañada en sudor. Se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirlo con estas, al tiempo que forzaba a su mente a tratar de recordar el aquel sueño que desde hacía semanas se repetía, interrumpiendo su descanso.

– ¿Estás bien?

Camus pegó un brinco y entornó la mirada. Milo yacía recostado en el marco de su puerta. Tan alterado estaba, que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que su mejor amigo se había internado en su templo y llegado hasta sus aposentos. Milo se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando al otro, con gesto preocupado. Estiró la mano para acariciar – más bien rozar, levemente – la mejilla de Camus, que dio un respingo y volteó el rostro, evitando mirar al Escorpión a los ojos.

Y es que desde hacía tiempo no toleraba que el otro rozara su piel siquiera. Porque un simple roce de aquella piel acanelada era suficiente para despertar en él sensaciones de las cuales creía carecer.

– ¿Ese sueño, otra vez? – Camus asintió, despacio – ¿Has logrado recordar de qué se trata?

El rostro de Camus se contrajo en una mueca de frustración. Los recuerdos parecían estar frescos en su memoria, justo antes del momento en que se despertaba súbitamente. Y, aunque lograra volver a dormirse, al despertar no recordaría nada. Nada más que una voz que lo llamaba, incesantemente.

"_Regresa a mi lado"_

"_Tú me perteneces, para siempre"_

Camus se dejó caer, apoyando la frente en la espalda de su amigo, mientras un suspiro de frustración escapaba de sus labios. La particular y embriagante esencia de Milo inundó sus sentidos y sintió sus párpados pesados. Y sonrió. Pues nada se podía igualar a la tranquilidad que la simple presencia del joven de azulinos cabellos le brindaba. Al mismo tiempo, aún sentía una inquietante presión en su pecho. Tenía que esforzarse por recordar esos sueños. O, de lo contrario, no podría volver a descansar tranquilo.


	2. Recuerdos de un mito

_Por acá poniéndome al día con las historias que había dejado de lado. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y se toman el tiempo para dejar un review en Amor de Leyenda. Bueno, esto continúa y espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo._

**.**

**.**

_**Recuerdos de un mito**_

Caminó lentamente hacia aquel lugar donde estaba seguro que lo encontraría. El Monte Ida. No sabía por qué, pero a Ganimedes ya se le había hecho costumbre dirigirse solo hacia aquel sitio, luego de terminar sus deberes. Los padres de Ganimedes a menudo se preocupaban con las repentinas desapariciones del joven, pero en cuanto él, Anquises, se ofrecía a traerlo de vuelta a casa, los reyes siempre recuperaban la calma. Y es que había algo en la relación entre Anquises y Ganimedes que los tranquilizaba. Después de todo, ambos jóvenes, de la misma edad, habían sido amigos desde niños.

Anquises era un muchacho de largo cabello azulino. Sus inusuales ojos turquesas eran capaces de conquistar a cualquiera y su vivaz personalidad era el perfecto complemento a la seria actitud de Ganimedes. Claro que Ganimedes no era frío con todo el mundo. Sus padres y su mejor amigo, Anquises, eran la excepción a la norma. Pero, principalmente Anquises. Porque era el único que conseguía sacarle una buena carcajada y, por qué no decirlo, un sonrojo. El peli azul seguía preguntándose qué significaba ese sonrojo.

Pero, encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo que ya podría preocuparse por responder aquella pregunta en otro momento, continuó su ascenso al sagrado monte Ida. No pasó mucho para que una silueta familiar apareciera en su campo de visión. Una ráfaga de aire frío le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero Anquises siguió corriendo. Se detuvo sólo para observar, como embobado, la forma en que el viento mecía aquellas magníficas hebras de color aguamarina. Anquises avanzó, silenciosamente, hasta quedar detrás del otro muchacho. Antes de que Ganimedes pudiera siquiera voltearse o articular alguna palabra, los brazos de Anquises ya se habían enrollado alrededor de la grácil figura de su mejor amigo.

Y, como ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que Anquises lo sorprendiera de esa manera, simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta recostarla en el fuerte pecho del otro. El de cabellos azulados enterró la nariz en la cabellera de Ganimedes, inundándose de su aroma. Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Anquises estaba más que consciente de sus sentimientos. Muchas veces le habían dicho que era un muchachito inmaduro, pero él entendía mejor que nadie lo que era amar a alguien. Sí, porque lo que él sentía por el apuesto Ganimedes era amor. Un amor que no se había atrevido a confesar. ¿Por qué? La verdad es que ni él mismo lo sabía.

– Sabía que te encontraría aquí – pronunció Anquises, en un susurro – No entiendo por qué sigues huyendo de mí.

– No huyo de ti, Anquises – respondió el otro, demasiado relajado como para cambiar de posición – Es sólo que necesito que me olvides. Te lo había dicho antes y tú sólo me ignoraste.

– ¿Por qué habría de olvidarte? – preguntó, liberando a su amigo y dándole la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara. Ganimedes se cohibió ante el gesto lleno de dolor del otro – Ganimedes no me pidas un imposible, por favor. Estoy seguro de que tú conoces mis sentimientos mejor que nadie – el otro agachó el rostro – ¿Lo ves? Estás huyendo de mí, ¿acaso tienes miedo de corresponder a lo que yo siento?

– Lo que tú sientes, Anquises, no es lo mismo que yo siento.

– ¡No me mientas! – exclamó el peli azul, sujetando a Ganimedes por los hombros, con fuerza. Anquises sentía deseos de llorar, porque ya conocía el motivo que aquellas palabras, pero no quería aceptarlas – Ganimedes, ¿es por esa carta? ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?

– Te equivocas, él fue quien me eligió a mí – Ganimedes pegó su frente contra el pecho de su mejor amigo, mientras sus manos se asían con fuerza a la túnica del otro – Me eligió y yo ya le pertenezco, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?

Los ojos Anquises se abrieron como platos, mientras sus manos viajaban al rostro de su amigo, sujetándolo con suavidad para hacer que el otro lo mirara. Los ojos de Ganimedes se mostraban carentes de sentimientos, de emociones. Anquises lo soltó y sus manos cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ganimedes se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Anquises escuchara el constante aletear de un ave. Miró hacia el cielo. Un águila se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos. El muchacho notó cómo su mejor amigo extendía una mano y se aferraba a una de las patas del ave. Y, en cuestión de instantes, el de cabellos aguamarina se había acomodado en la espalda del águila, que dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ganimedes le dedicó una última mirada, carente de sentimiento.

Anquises se dejó caer al pasto, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, en un intento por ocultar su vergonzoso aspecto. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas mojaron sus manos. Sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, al tiempo que intentaba en vano borrar los rastros de su tristeza. Se había ido. Lo había abandonado. Siempre pensó que estarían juntos hasta el día de su muerte, para pronto se dio cuenta de que no era más que un sueño. Y los hombres no pueden vivir de los sueños. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de tener que vivir sin él, pero, ¿cómo olvidar a la persona que se había clavado tan profundamente en su corazón?

Cuando se debatía entre sí valía o no la pena vivir, sentado de forma lamentable donde antes había estado Ganimedes, sintió que unos cálidos brazos lo envolvían. Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de él, de su amado Ganimedes, pero no. Aquel aroma no lo conocía. Se volteó un poco, para toparse con la figura de una hermosa mujer. Su piel blanca era tan perfecta que parecía de porcelana. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de vida y amor, y su larguísimo cabello rubio era mecido por el viento, de forma casi hipnotizante. No sabía por qué, pero la presencia de aquella desconocida traía una inmensa paz a su atribulada alma.

Anquises se dejó abrazar por la mujer, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Sintió entonces unos cálidos labios posarse sobre su frente, al tiempo que una sutil vocecita le susurraba al oído:

– Quizás en otra vida, ustedes dos puedan amarse. Ahora, el cosmos ha decidido que no será de esa manera, ha decidido que el joven Ganimedes le pertenece a Zeus. Así que, sólo por esta vez, olvídalo y ámame a mí, Afrodita. Te prometo que, en tu próxima vida, Ganimedes y tú recordarán el gran amor que se tenían.

**.**

**Ενυδρείο**

**.**

**Olimpo.**

Sentado en su lugar de siempre, Zeus observaba el vasto mundo que se extendía bajo sus pies. Las civilizaciones habían cambiado. El hombre consiguió avanzar y desarrollar nuevas tecnologías que hicieron su vida más simple. Y Grecia, a pesar de haberse unido a aquel avance generacional, conservaba orgullosa los legados de su pasado. Muchos hombres aún entrenaban de la misma forma en que antaño lo hicieran los guerreros desde los tiempos de la antigua Troya.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, pero Zeus no sentía que hubiera cambiado mucho. Era una deidad, después de todo. Aún conservaba su atractivo físico y su altivo porte. Y por supuesto que aún no había perdido la costumbre de enamorarse a primera vista. Muchos habían sido amados por él, pero sólo un mortal había permanecido en su corazón, a pesar de que hacía mucho que fuera inmortalizado en el firmamento. Sí, su amor por Ganimedes había traspasado las barreras del tiempo.

Muchos siglos había esperado el padre de los dioses, el gobernante supremo del Olimpo, para verlo de nuevo. Y, finalmente, su deseo se había vuelto realidad. Ganimedes había reencarnado de nuevo. Su nombre ahora era Camus y había nacido bajo la protección de la constelación de Acuario, en Francia. Era ahora un santo de Athena y había entrenado en la helada Siberia. Lo sabía todo acerca de él. Después de todo, lo había estado observando desde que nació. Y es que era idéntico al Ganimedes que Zeus había conocido.

Zeus lo amaba con locura y ahora que la reencarnación de Ganimedes había crecido, era el momento para traerlo, una vez más, a su lado. Sin embargo, aún había algo que inquietaba al dios, y era el hecho de que Camus parecía haber olvidado todo el amor que una vez compartieron. Zeus sabía de los sueños de Camus, pero también sabía que el santo no era capaz de comprenderlos aún, mucho menos de recordarlos una vez despertaba. Tendría que pensar en algo, y rápido, porque se estaba volviendo loco.

– ¿Loco de amor? – se dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. En ese momento pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, podría hacer un trato con "el viejo Hypnos", como él solía llamarlo.

– Así que vas a hacerlo de nuevo – la voz molesta de una Afrodita que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación, sacó a Zeus de su ensimismamiento.

– Esto también es conveniente para ti, ¿no lo crees? – la diosa frunció el ceño y le dedicó una severa mirada – Si Ganimedes regresa a mí, podrías volver a encontrarte con tu amado Anquises. Él también reencarnó como un santo de Athena, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

– Una vez me aproveché del corazón lastimado de Anquises e hice que me amara, con la promesa de que, en su próxima vida, él y Ganimedes recordarían el amor que se tuvieron – hizo una pausa. Zeus rodó los ojos – Sabes bien que ese amor imposible fue tu culpa, ¡ellos se amaban, Zeus!

– Yo amaba a Ganimedes, con toda mi alma, no, aún lo amo – respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – Es por eso que, ahora que reencarnó, no lo dejaré escapar de nuevo. No puedo conformarme con el simple hecho de contemplar el resplandor de Acuario, necesito tenerlo a mi lado, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir su piel contra la mía. Y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. Escucha bien, querida Afrodita, ni tú nadie podrán impedirlo.

– Le hice una promesa a Anquises en el pasado – replicó Afrodita – y pienso cumplirla, cueste lo que cueste. Porque de eso se trata amar de verdad. Ver al ser que amas siendo feliz, aunque no sea contigo. Tú escúchame, Zeus, – la diosa elevó su cosmos de forma amenazante – si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Milo de Escorpio, te las verás conmigo. Recuerda que yo también soy descendiente de los titanes.

Y dicho esto, Afrodita salió de la habitación. Zeus bufó, molesto. Afrodita podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necia, Afrodita?

**.**

**σκορπιός**

**.**

**Templo de Escorpio.**

Aquello era como una sensación de _déjà vu_. Y es que ver a Camus despertarse cada noche sobresaltado, luego de tener un sueño que luego no podía recordar, bueno, sólo digamos que Milo jamás se imaginó que podría pasarle a él también. Era una molestia. Milo odiaba madrugar, despertarse temprano no era la suyo, siempre lo hacía a regañadientes, pero era aún más molesto que lo despertara un – estúpido, a su parecer – sueño que luego se borraba de su cabeza.

Maldijo internamente, mientras caminaba hasta el exterior de su templo, dejando que los primeros rayos del sol bañaran su piel y la aún gélida brisa mañanera acariciara su rostro. Suspiró, forzando a su mente a recordar el sueño que había tenido. Pero nada. Lo único que lograba era ganarse un dolorcito punzante en la sien.

Pero, cuando el sol cayó directamente sobre el techo de su templo, pudo recordar una sensación de calidez y un sutil aroma. Un aroma embriagante que lo ponía soñoliento. Quizás pudiera dormir un poco más. Con este pensamiento en mente, Milo regresó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Segundos después, se había quedado dormido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un despierto y preparado para entrenar Camus entrara en los aposentos del Escorpión. Siempre le tocaba despertarlo, así que cuando lo vio dormido, no se extrañó. Camus se sentó sobre la cama y extendió una mano, dispuesto a zarandearlo para que despertara. Pero entonces se percató de las pronunciadas ojeras debajo de los ahora cerrados ojos de su mejor amigo. El de Acuario se quedó extrañado y resolvió dejarlo dormir e inventarse una excusa ante sus compañeros. Ya más tarde averiguaría por qué Milo se había desvelado.

Iba a levantarse, pero el sereno rostro del protegido por la constelación de Escorpio lo dejó pegado a la cama. Decidió que esa sería la única ocasión en la que se permitiría mostrarle sus sentimientos. E, inclinando la cabeza, depositó un casto beso sobre la frente de Milo. Finalmente se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Milo sonrió en sus sueños, como si aquel sutil contacto le resultara familiar. Entonces, una voz llegó a sus pensamientos, dejándole un mensaje, difícil de comprender:

– _No romperé la promesa que te hice aquel día._


	3. Obligado a amar

_Ya tenía un buen tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, así que por acá les dejo el tercer capítulo. Tengo que admitir, y disculpen si suena arrogante, que me encanta cómo ha quedado. Una pequeña advertencia, este capítulo puede contener un leve spoiler del Gaiden de Kardia, de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. _

**.**

**.**

_**Obligado a amar**_

"Castigo divino" era un término que los mortales solían utilizar para describir las desgracias ocurridas a aquellos que obraban mal. En la tierra, los ancianos decían que aquellos que caían enfermos, perdían sus pertenencias o veían morir a un ser amado, eran víctimas del juicio de los dioses, porque sus corazones eran malvados. Dicha creencia se extendió como una plaga, causando que incluso un niño que hubiera nacido con la malformación o limitante física fuera visto con malos ojos. Claro que ese era un término antiguo, que en la era moderna se consideraba incluso insultante.

Entonces, ¿qué tenía a la diosa del amor, Afrodita, pensando que era ella misma víctima del susodicho "castigo divino"? Pues la respuesta era simple. La era moderna se había encargado de darle una bofetada. Después de siglos, aquellos dos jóvenes finalmente rencarnaron. Y, como antaño, eran buenos amigos; sin embargo ella estaba segura de que el término "amigos" ya no era suficiente, para ninguno de los dos.

—Este es, sin duda, un "castigo divino".

Después de conversar toda la tarde con Hestia, Afrodita había regresado a su templo. No se había atrevido a mencionarle su pequeño dilema, pero la diosa del amor estaba segura de que la primogénita de los titanes podía ver a través de ella. Afrodita agradeció mentalmente la discreción de Hestia.

La diosa de rubios cabellos se llevó las manos al cabello, mientras lo ataba con una cinta. Agachó la mirada para contemplar su reflejo en el agua cristalina de la tina donde la aguardaba su baño. Introdujo un pie para confirmar que la temperatura del agua fuera la correcta y luego entró. Sintió cómo el agua tibia aliviaba sus pesares y se relajó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Anquises —pronunció, con el dolor marcado en la voz —¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera Ares me haya ayudado a olvidarte?

Afrodita acarició con su mano sus brazos, su abdomen y un poco más abajo, mientras venía a su mente el lascivo toque del dios de la guerra, que no había logrado borrar de su piel de porcelana las suaves caricias llenas de amor de Anquises. Y es que incluso pensar en aquel muchacho de cabellos azules hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

—¿Por qué tuve que dejarte morir? —se preguntó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, en gesto desesperado —Si tan sólo no te hubiera dejado marchar… Y ahora resulta que has rencarnado y te has vuelto a enamorar de Ganimedes. Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que esto es un castigo divino.

La diosa se puso entonces a recordar las muchas veces que le había sido infiel a su propio esposo, Hefestos, con quien Zeus la había obligado a casarse. Tenía que admitir que Hefestos era un sujeto agradable, pero no le provocaba ningún sentimiento más que lástima. Su aspecto desgarbado y su cerrada personalidad lo mantenían lejos de la sociedad en el Olimpo, pero ella no tenía tiempo para ser gentil. Porque había conocido a Ares y la atracción había sido instantánea. Pero otros vinieron después de él: Hermes, Dionisio, Adonis, Butes, Faetón y, finalmente, el único al que había amado en realidad, Anquises.

—Anquises, ¿alguna vez me amaste en realidad? O, más bien, ¿fui yo quien te obligó a amarme?

Las memorias de la deidad viajaron entonces al día en que ella había iniciado su deber auto-asignado de sanar el lastimado corazón de aquel muchacho que siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Ganimedes.

_Flashback _

_Anquises se sentía muerto en vida cuando vio a Ganimedes alejarse de él velozmente, siendo llevado por aquella imponente águila. Afrodita, que tenía la costumbre de observar al joven a lo lejos, no pudo contenerse más y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Sintió que el otro se tensaba un momento, para luego simplemente dejarse llevar y relajarse. Afrodita sintió su corazón latir desbocado cuando el joven le devolvió la mirada, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran._

_Depositó un beso en la frente del hombre que amaba, sellando una promesa que esperaba poder cumplir algún día._

—_Anquises, mentiría si te dijera que quiero cumplir esa promesa _—_dijo ella, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del joven _—_La verdad es que quisiera que fueras sólo para mí, quisiera llevarte al Olimpo para nunca más dejarte ir, pero viviendo bajo el mandato de Zeus eso no me es posible _—_acarició los desordenados cabellos de su amado _—_Además, no tendría corazón para atarme a mí por la eternidad. No soy como Zeus y jamás lo seré._

_Afrodita tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Anquises, haciendo gala de su impresionante fuerza física y recostó al muchacho contra una roca. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con ojos enamorados, con aquella mirada que jamás le había dedicado ni a su esposo ni a ninguno de sus amantes. Tocó la frente de Anquises con uno de sus finos dedos y la piel del chico brilló por un momento._

—_Con el poder que me confirió Urano, quien indirectamente fue quien me trajo a la vida, haré que olvides a Ganimedes. Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no quería hacerte esto, pero será más doloroso para ti si te dejo con esos recuerdos _—_Afrodita se puso de pie nuevamente y se dio la vuelta _—_Voy a ser egoísta una vez más y haré que me ames sólo a mí._

_Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche. Anquises comenzó a removerse, incómodo por la posición y abrió los ojos. Extendió los brazos y bostezó. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba. Se talló los ojos y frunció el ceño, extrañado._

—_¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Y, ¿qué hora es? _—_Anquises escuchó su estómago rugir _—_Oh, en fin, será mejor que regrese al pueblo._

_El muchacho se puso de pie y caminó de regreso. Miró hacia el cielo justo cuando un conjunto de estrellas se agrupaban en un mismo punto del manto negro. Parecía que querían formar algo, una nueva constelación, quizás. Anquises, como un niño curioso, decidió tenderse en el suelo y, extendiendo un brazo, comenzó a unir las estrellas para formar una figura. Se quedó con los ojos fijos y el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar la figura que acababa de componer._

—Acuario. _El aguador _—_el muchacho, sorprendido con sus propias palabras, las cuales dicho sea de paso no comprendía, decidió que el hambre lo estaba afectando y corrió de regreso a su casa._

_La mañana llegó pronto para el nada madrugador Anquises. Como guerrero que era, lo enviaban a entrenar a distintos sitios, buscando que los soldados se acostumbraran a las diversas condiciones ambientales. Aquel día les había tocado ir a Pafos, una ciudad que no tenía nada interesante para ver, en opinión, claro está, del mismo Anquises y su mejor amigo, Eneas. Eneas era un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, corto y desordenado, con unos astutos ojos verdes que recordaban a los de un león. Habían sido amigos desde niños y ambos adoraban las fiestas. Clara razón del por qué una ciudad llena de fortalezas, palacios y tumbas se les antojaba de lo más aburrida._

—_Sabes, cuentan los sabios ancianos que en este sitio nació Afrodita _—_comentó Eneas, al tiempo que Anquises bostezaba, demostrando lo poco interesado que estaba _—_Dicen también que, si tienes suerte, la mismísima diosa podría aparecerse ante ti y, si eres lo bastante apuesto, podrías, ya sabes…_

_Anquises finalmente dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo, que había logrado captar su atención. Había visto algunas pinturas y bustos de la nombrada diosa del amor y la sexualidad y no era para nada fea. Es más, él que odiaba la historia se había detenido a escuchar a un estudioso que comentaba que era tan bella que Zeus la había casado con Hefestos para evitar cualquier disputa entre los dioses. _

_El muchacho escuchó entonces un suave cantar. Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo, pero este seguía hablando, como ajeno a aquel dulce sonido, que parecía la canción de una sirena. No supo por qué, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir esa voz y, sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a correr hacia el sureste._

—_¡Oye, Anquises! _—_exclamó Eneas cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro ya no caminaba a su lado _—_¡¿Adónde vas?!_

—_La verdad es que… _—_se detuvo un momento, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo _—_¡No tengo la menor idea! _—_Eneas parpadeó, confundido _—_Sólo… siento como si alguien estuviera llamándome. ¡Nos veremos más tarde!_

_Luego de haberse separado de Eneas, a Anquises no le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a su destino. Sorteando personas, templos y vegetación, el muchacho alcanzó la costa sureste de Pafos. Notó en ese momento que el sol se había ocultado, dando paso a la brillante luna llena, a la cual rápidamente hicieron compañía las estrellas._

_Anquises se sentó en la arena, quitándose las sandalias. La espuma del mar acariciaba sus dedos y entonces un suceso increíble aconteció. El mar, anteriormente calmado, comenzó a agitarse, mientras una esbelta silueta iba apareciendo. El muchacho tuvo que frotarse los ojos, menear la cabeza, incluso pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando._

—_De acuerdo, puede que sí esté soñando _—_comentó el de cabellos azules en cuanto aquella mujer, que iba desnuda por cierto, de larguísimos cabellos rubios y hermosos orbes azules, le guiñó un ojo con coquetería _—_Benditos sean tus progenitores _—_agregó._

—_Dicen que nací de la espuma de mar, en este mismo lugar, _—_dijo la mujer, echándose el cabello hacia atrás _—_luego de que el terrible Crono cortara los genitales a su padre, Urano, durante la Titanomaquia _—_Anquises abrió la boca y sus ojos por poco se salen de sus órbitas porque, a pesar de no ser un erudito, conocía bien ese relato _—_"La surgida de la espuma", es lo que significa mi nombre._

—_Sí, estoy soñando _—_repitió el muchacho, riendo nerviosamente mientras ella se ponía a gatas y comenzaba a avanzar hacia él _—_Esto es sólo un sueño _—_insistió cuando ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de la rubia sobre la piel de su cuello._

—_Soy tan real como el brillo de Selene sobre nosotros _—_dijo ella, con voz seductora, llevando los labios hasta la morena piel del otro _—_Anquises._

_Afrodita se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Sí, en definitiva amaba los ojos turquesas del chico. Anquises se quedó boquiabierto una vez más, resistiéndose a admitir que aquello era real. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir reflexionando, porque en ese instante sus labios fueron capturados por los de la diosa. Los ojos del joven se dilataron otra vez, mientras se debatía entre corresponderle el gesto o alejarla. Sintiendo que no perdía nada, Anquises agarró a la rubia por los antebrazos y la acercó más a él. Afrodita, complacida, coló sus manos por debajo de la túnica del otro, tocando sitios que él sólo había dejado que conocieran un par de prostitutas en su ciudad natal, cosa que realmente no le enorgullecía._

—_Tócame _—_pidió Afrodita, en un tono de voz casi suplicante, al tiempo que, obedientes, las manos del otro se pasearon por su cuerpo con destreza, grabando en las yemas de sus dedos cada trozo de aquella perfecta piel._

—_No me interesa ya si esto es un sueño. Tampoco me interesa quién seas, sólo sé que te deseo._

_Y, como bien lo había dicho, dejándose llevar por el deseo contenido, Anquises dejó fluir sus más bajos instintos animales, mientras se daba vuelta para dejar a la rubia debajo de él y hacerla suya una y otra vez, bajo la luz de la luna. Afrodita se sentía el ser más dichoso del universo, al saberse en brazos del hombre que amaba en verdad. Nadie, ni siquiera el ardiente Ares, había logrado hacerla sentir de esa manera, completa, plenamente feliz._

—_Anquises, la verdad es que yo… —pero la diosa guardó silencio en cuanto escuchó la respiración acompasada del muchacho. Besó su frente y lo arropó con la túnica, para luego marcharse _—_Te amo, siempre te amaré. No lo olvides. No vayas a olvidar esta noche, mi adorado Anquises._

_Esa fue sólo la primera noche de las muchas noches que Anquises y Afrodita se amaron, antes de que aquel fatídico día llegara. _

_Flashback End_

—La infidelidad es castigada, dijo una vez Hera —Afrodita tomó agua entre sus manos y se la arrojó a la cara, frustrada —Y vaya que sí tenía razón. Anquises ha rencarnado y yo debo cumplir la promesa que le hice de unirlo con su amado Ganimedes, aún a costa de mi felicidad.

Dando por terminado su baño, Afrodita salió de la tina. Extendió los brazos al tiempo que un par de doncellas llegaban a prisa para comenzar a secar el cuerpo de su señora. La vistieron con una delicada túnica blanca, para luego peinar su largo y sedoso cabello. Una vez finalizado el ritual de belleza, la deidad emprendió su camino a un sitio que no le hacía mucha gracia visitar: el Santuario de Athena.

**.**

**Ενυδρείο**

**.**

Milo se había saltado el entrenamiento también aquella mañana. Camus bufó, molesto, mientras emprendía el regreso a su templo, cuando ya la sensación quemante que le provocaba el sol de Grecia en la piel iba aminorando, conforme se acercaba el atardecer. Sin embargo no era el hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiera faltado a su deber como caballero – el cual era, en ese momento, preparar su cuerpo para cualquier batalla – sino más bien el hecho de que lo estuviera evitando. En realidad, él mismo había estado evitando a Milo también.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba una y otra vez el protegido por la constelación de Acuario, mientras tomaba un rápido baño. Bueno, la respuesta era simple. Estaba enamorado de él. Por todos los dioses, cuántos pecados estaba cometiendo al amarlo. Ambos eran protectores de Athena y su deber era velar por la paz de la tierra, eran amigos desde niños y encima de todo esto ¡ambos eran hombres! Camus recordó que alguna vez había escuchado a alguien decir que no elegimos a quién amar, pues el sentimiento simplemente se manifiesta cuando uno menos se lo espera, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser Milo?

—Lo peor de todo es que, siendo egocéntrico, creo que él siente lo mismo por mí —golpeó el agua de la bañera con el puño —Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando, Milo simplemente me ve como su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando —se llevó las manos al rostro, en gesto de desesperación.

Y es que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo – o recordarlo siquiera – finalmente su deseo se había vuelto realidad: ahora Camus era capaz de recordar aquellos extraños sueños. Y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¡cómo desearía ahora poder borrar esos recuerdos de su mente! No lo soportaba, a pesar de que noches anteriores pedía a gritos entender el significado de sus sueños, – a los que ahora prefería llamar "pesadillas" – ahora el más mínimo recuerdo hacía que se le erizara la piel. Camus creía que mayormente había estado evitando a Milo porque no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos luego de recuperar los recuerdos de su vida anterior.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y no pudo evitar recordar aquellas grandes manos recorrer su piel con delicadeza y lujuria al mismo tiempo. Tocó sus labios y recordó aquellos fogosos besos, que parecían estar grabados a fuego en su piel. Incluso cuando miraba al cielo llegaban a él los recuerdos del lecho que compartió con Zeus. Aunque quería, era incapaz de apartar aquellos pensamientos y esto, claramente, lo estaba alejando de la persona que en verdad quería, de la persona que era más importante para él.

—Ahora que he recuperado estos recuerdos, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Se hizo entonces un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto de baño, por lo que Camus, resignado, salió de la bañera, secó su cuerpo y se colocó una túnica blanca que solía usar para dormir. Miró a su alrededor, examinando cada recoveco de su habitación, como queriendo encontrar una respuesta a su anterior cuestionamiento. Pero no había allí nada que le dijera qué era lo que debía hacer. Frustrado, volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta.

—Eres un caballero de Athena, tú mismo tienes que tomar una decisión, Camus —se reprendió a sí mismo —Sin embargo, lo que más me inquieta es… ahora que he recuperado estas memorias, ¿tendré que… regresar…?

—¿Acaso eso es lo que tú quieres?

Camus se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó una severa voz de mujer hablar a sus espaldas. Colocándose en guardia se dio la vuelta, pero casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo en cuando se encontró con aquella diosa de rubios cabellos, sentada en su cama, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con gesto escrutador.

—Tú eres…

**.**

**σκορπιός**

**.**

Era el tercer día que se escapaba del entrenamiento, pero poco le importaba. En realidad, ya nada le importaba en ese momento. Casi estaba seguro de que Camus se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y por eso lo estaba evitando. ¿Acaso le causaba repugnancia que se hubiera enamorado de otro hombre? Camus era un sujeto muy "tradicional" y quizás aquello había sido demasiado para él, pero ¡eran amigos!, por lo menos podría habérselo dicho en la cara: "no quiero volver a verte, Milo", o algo así.

—Aunque, tal vez eso me habría hecho sentir mucho peor —continuó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin claro destino —Soy un idiota.

Milo se detuvo un momento, reflexionando. Si Camus se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿cómo lo hizo? No es que él hubiera sido demasiado evidente, ¿o sí? Está bien, siempre era demasiado efusivo cuando lo saludaba o estaba con él, pero a esas alturas ya debía estar acostumbrado, ¿no? Trató de recordar si se lo había contado a alguien y de inmediato le vino a la cabeza la imagen de cierto caballero que defendía la casa de Leo.

—¿Acaso Aioria…? —negó con la cabeza —No, no lo creo, él no es así. Además, somos buenos amigos desde que empezamos con nuestro entrenamiento. Creo que de momento puedo descartarlo.

El caballero de Escorpio continuó caminando, con la vista clavada en el piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Casi no podía escuchar ya el murmullo de la gente que caminaba presurosa por la ciudad y cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que había anochecido. ¿Cuánto había caminado? Y, ¿dónde rayos estaba? No le dio mucha importancia a esto cuando se encontró al frente de una destartalada taberna.

—Quizás una copa me ayude a sentir mejor.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Milo entró en la taberna y avanzó hasta la barra, sin fijarse demasiado en el resto de los clientes. Se sentó en un banco de madera y colocó los codos sobre la superficie de madera. En ese momento, una mujer de voluptuosa figura, con un vestido rojo bastante escotado, y larguísimo cabello negro, caminó hasta él.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —preguntó la mujer. Pero Milo parecía no escucharla, con los ojos fijos en los orbes de la bartender. Ella movió una mano enfrente del rostro del otro, para llamar su atención —¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó, cuando finalmente él parpadeó y le prestó atención en realidad.

—Ah lo siento, es sólo que… ¿te conozco? —la mujer arqueó una ceja —Es que me pareces familiar —Milo se pasó una mano por el pelo —Bueno, no me hagas caso, tráeme un vodka helado.

—Acabamos de preparar _ouzo_ —sugirió. Milo se encogió de hombros; lo único que quería era beber, no le importaba demasiado qué tipo de bebida alcohólica pusieran ante él —Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas —la bartender acercó su rostro al de Milo, escrutándolo, curiosa —también siento como si te conociera de antes.

—Quizás en una vida pasada —dijo el de Escorpio, apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

—Quizás —repitió la mujer de negra cabellera, alejándose para ir por la bebida.

En cuanto ella se hubo marchado, Milo se fijó en una especie de máscara que yacía colgada en la pared que estaba justo enfrente de él. Se restregó los ojos y volvió a entornar la mirada; se le hacía tremendamente familiar, casi tan familiar como la bartender que ahora regresaba con una botella de ouzo y un par de vasos. La mujer vertió el contenido blanquecido de la botella y le hizo una seña a Milo para que bebiera con ella. Milo, algo asombrado, comenzó a beber.

—Hace mucho que no probaba un ouzo tan bueno —comentó Milo, terminándose el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Luego de que la mujer le sirviera otro trago, los ojos del caballero regresaron, irremediablemente, a la máscara que colgaba del otro lado.

—Es Quetzalcóatl, la Serpiente Emplumada —Milo volteó sus ojos hacia ella —y ha estado aquí desde que heredé este bar. Supongo que el algún momento mis antepasados fueron a América y la trajeron de allí, no sé. Por cierto, soy Cinosura.

—Milo —respondió él, con una tenue sonrisa. El caballero levantó el vaso y brindó con ella.

Finalmente, cuando abandonó con pesar el bar para regresar al Santuario, se llevó en su memoria la fresca sonrisa de Cinosura a quien, estaba seguro, había conocido en algún momento. Es más, la simple escena que acababa de gestarse en aquella pequeña taberna le provocaba una extraña sensación de deja-vu.

—Quizás en una vida pasada —repitió Milo una vez más, mientras comenzaba a ascender por las escaleras a la primera casa, Aries.

**.**

**Ενυδρείο**

**.**

El larguísimo cabello grisáceo ocultaba la desnudez de aquel que ostentaba el puesto más alto, por encima de los caballeros dorados que protegían los templos más abajo. Un suave aletear llamó su atención y sonrió cuando una paloma entró en sus aposentos, al tiempo que él estiraba el brazo para que se posara en su mano.

—Qué honor que se tome tales riesgos para venir a verme, Excelencia —pronunció el Patriarca del Santuario, mirando fijamente al ave —Entonces dígame, ¿qué puede hacer este humilde servidor por usted?

La paloma tomó la figura de un hombre, al tiempo que en los templos más abajo, la alarma se encendía en los caballeros dorados, pues un inmenso cosmos acababa de sentirse en el Santuario. En la casa de Acuario, Camus dejó caer el libro que antes ocupaba sus pensamientos y comenzó a temblar como si de una hoja se tratara.


End file.
